Our Perfect Disease
by LoveandHate1007
Summary: You got me sick and now you're going to get it. I don't care how many boys line up to get a chance with you because I'm going to bust my way past them and let them know that you're mine. Don't blame me. This is your fault you got me infected with this disease. Now this is our disease. Our Perfect Disease.


**Love: **Hello readers! This is our first LoK fanfic. This came out of the blue. It was basically my idea since hate wouldn't even think of romance.

**Hate: **Yes! I hate romance! I can't believe I even helped you with this. Well I only did it to help out with your grammar as always.

**Love: **And that's why I love you. Anywaaaaay, this is a Korrasmai fanfic which is also AU (Alternate Universe) Don't like then don't read simple as that. Would you like to do the disclaimer thingy Hate?

**Hate:** We don't own shit! All we own is the story and this shitty cheap apartment.

**Love: **Shh! You were not supposed to say that.

**Hate: **Well I did!

**Love: ***Sigh* Don't forget to review and let us know what you think so far.

**Hate: **Yea review or I will come through your computer, phone, tablet, and bicycle kick you.

* * *

**Our Perfect Disease**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Came the sound of the alarm. The horrible sound rang in my ears as I shuffled and groaned in the bed. The worst thing about having an alarm is that it is SO god damn loud! I would break it if I could but then I'd sleep in and one of Tenzin's annoying kids would have to wake me up.

I sat up and smacked the alarm to turn it off. It's Monday right? God I hate Mondays. It's basically the start of a long week. I ran my fingers through my tangle hair. I just want to lay in this bed for my whole life but that's what dying is for so nevermind. As I got up, my phone vibrated. Who would be texting me at a time like this. I picked up the phone and before turning it on, I knew who it exactly was. I sighed and read the message.

_"I need to talk with you, so can you wait for me by the flowerbed before school?"_

_ ~Asami_

What does she want this time? She always wants to talk with me and it's mostly about boys which I can't stand. I'd rather pay more attention to my work. After I replied, I quickly went in the shower, got dressed, and left my room. She's never texted me this early before. It must be something important. This better not waste my time. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the faces of Tenzin, Ikki, and Pema. Looks like Meelo and Jinora were still asleep.

"You got ready fast," Tenzin stated. "You usually take your time getting dressed."

"Asami wanted to talk with me," I told him.

"Of course, it's always her," Ikki snickered.

I shot a glare at her. Is she trying to be funny because I'm not laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "It's just that's who I always hear about. Asami this, Asami that."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"Would you like some breakfast before you go?" asked Pema.

"I'll just have toast," I answered. "I'm in a hurry."

"Alright." I casually grabbed a piece of toast as I headed out and said my good-byes. That girl gets on my nerves. I do not always talk about her. I talk about Bolin. He's a good friend. I took a bite out of the toast not caring if the crumbs got on my uniform. I talk about Iroh...sometimes. Asami has her things to worry about and I have mine. That doesn't mean I have a thing with her.

The school wasn't too far from my house. Tenzin and Pema have no relation to me. We are not related. They're basically parent figures to me. The only reason why I live with them is because my parents died a long time ago when I was about four. There are some nights when I cry myself to sleep because I miss them but now I have Tenzin, Pema, and their irritating gremlins...I mean, kids. I also have Asami so I'm not actually lonely like I used to be.

Once I got to school, I saw Asami peeking out at me from the side and signaled me to come over. I shrugged and proceeded towards her. This better have not wasted my time. As I get closer, I noticed her giggling. This definintely wasted my time but oh well. I had nothing else to do. I stop in front of her.

"I knew you'd come Korra," she said as she hugged my.

_Oh spirits,_ I mentally swore. I pried her off before I could faint. She does not need to hug me. It's not like I have anything against or anything it's just that she can't hug me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet as a slight blush appeared on her face. I know exactly what she's going to talk about and it starts with a B.

"So you know that boy named Mako?" I knew it. "I heard from his brother Bolin that he likes me."

I am not surprised. Most of the boys at school like her. I could deal with her talking about this without going crazy because she's my friend. We've been friends since middle school. Her personality's great, and she's gorgeous. But she has one big problem. She'll go out with any guy for a few months, sometimes as short as three days. Thanks to that, she's considered the enemy of all the girls in school, and I'm her only female friend.

"Wow," I tried to sound not as bored as possible. "That's great."

"Yep," she replied then gave me a look. A devious look.

"What?" I do not like that face.

She poked me in the cheek. "I haven't heard anything from you. C'mon now there has to be someone who has their eye on you. Spill it! Who! Who!"

When did we get to this? Doesn't she know that I prefer school over boys? To be honest though, there's been a lot of guys asking me out. Even Bolin asked me out but I turned them all down. I'm not saying that I'm not interested in guys it's just I'm a smart person and I need to pay attention to my school work.

"I turned 'em down," I simply told her.

"Boring! You always turn them down. What, are you some kind of..."

"If you say it I will break that pretty little face of yours," I warned. She can get so annoying sometimes, yet I like her at the same time. I sometimes wonder how she became my friend.

"Don't worry Korra, it's okay to admit that you like girls more than guys." She poked my cheek again. "I don't mind." She grinned ear to ear. Suddenly my urge to break her face faded as I saw that smile.

"Listen, it's not that. I just don't want drama involved with my school work. I'm planning on going to the University of Ba Sing Sei and I do not want a relationship to ruin it."

"You're so smart Korra." She looked at me with admiration in her eyes. I gave a small smile.

* * *

More students came to the school as we talked for the rest of the few minutes. Once the bell rang, we said our good-byes and headed to our classes. I noticed on my way to class a bright Mako. We're not really close as Bolin and I are but we do talk sometimes.

"What's with the wide smile?" I asked playfully. "Does it have something to do with Asami?"

"Maybe..." He answered. "Do you think she likes me?"

I shrugged. "Meh, I don't know to be honest. You'll have to find out. Gonna ask her out?"

"Well...um...yea." He scratched behind his head. Every time I meet a guy who likes Asami, they always turn into jelly. It just makes me laugh.

"Well good luck. I'm going to class."

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

I'll admit I find Mako attractive but he fits perfect with Asami. I just know it but why do I feel my fists clenching? That never happened before. That only happens when I'm angry. No one said anything to or about me. I'm not jealous of Asami getting all those guys asking her out. We pretty much get the same amount but why? Why is this happening all of a sudden?

* * *

**Love: **And break! Looks like Korra is starting to feel some emotions. Also, I know in the LoK Korra's parents aren't dead obviously but I decided to have them dead so it could somewhat got with the story.

**Hate: **I'm going to sleep. Tell me when fighting will start.

**Love: ***Facepalm* Alright. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think. Over and out.


End file.
